old lifes finds new
by twilightwriter92
Summary: its about emmets human wife finding him. falling for him and rosalie
1. Chapter 1

God I've never been this happy in all my life. Today I was getting married the love of my life Bella Marie Swan. She looks so beautiful, as she walks down the alie to me. My heart stops, my brain saying 'eat your heart out boys' this beautiful lady is mine. As we say I do's, my mind goes blank. It did that whenever she looked at me. Our first kiss as a married couple, keeps replaying in my mind, whenever our anniversary comes up. i also think of that day did she ever get remarried. I hope she did, then I also wish she didn't. Know it's wired; I was married to my other beautiful lady. Rosalie Cullen hale, she also knows about Bella. She usually seats with me on this day. But she had to go with jasper somewhere. Rose saved me for the bear attack, which cast me my life with Bella. I fallen for rose right away, but I told her I wanted to wait. I was still deeply in love with Bella. I told rose the day I asked her to be my girl. That Bella will always have a part of my heart. Rose smiled at me and said. Emmitt I would never want to come in between you and Bella. I know I never met her but I also love her. I gave her a look. She smiled then said. You told me so much about her, I fallen too. I'm sorry. Rose doesn't be sorry I like it's cute. I replayed everything my phone started to ring. Hey rose, yeah I'll meet you there. Why can't you tell me over the phone? Ok ok, sorry I asked. Bye love you too. After that I hung up started running. What would rose want to show me on this day?

Rose pov

Has I waited for Em to get here? I looked over to Bella; she had a smile on her face. I was happy to reunite Bella and Emmet. I didn't want to lose Emmet or Bella. I had been talking to Bella for about four months now. She was the one wanting to wait for today. Bella looked over to me and smiled; she then walked over and put her arms around me. I told Bella that I fallen in love with her along ago. She smiled. How you didn't know me? Our bear of a husband told me everything about you. You were what he talked about for a while. She knew that we were mates, so I wasn't surprised when a frown came to her face. Bella no don't be sorry. I didn't care that he talked about you. She smiled then kissed my check. I regretted pulling away from her. But Emmet was coming through the door. He stopped in front of me. Rosy want is the surprised you couldn't have told me over the phone? I motion for Bella to come. Emmet I know today means the world to you. So I found someone for you.

Emmet pov

I was about to asked what she meant by that. But instead I heard a hey Emmy you remember me? There stood my Bella. I blinked a couple of times to see if it was real. Bella I never stopped, I missed you so much. I pulled her into my arms. Gave her a big kiss. I was waiting for a growl to come from rose, but it never came. I looked over to her. She mouthed later. I look down to bella. How about we go catch up? I would love to Emmy. I took her hand, told rose I loved her. Then I walked out the door with bella.

Rose pov

Has I watched my mates walk out the door, I heard the rest of the family come down. Alice walked in smiling. When are you going to tell them? I was going to wait for a couple hours. Ok, who wants to play risk? I laughed at her said I will. The rest of the family said ok. Has we got started it was quite without Emmet. Has the hours went by, I started missing them more. I also think what if Em left me for belle. Rose you know both of them are you mates. Yeah but they can fight it. Edward shocks his head. I tired with Alice and jasper, it didn't work. You stayed away for 10 years. When I said that Edward got that pained look on his face. The worst mistake of my life.

Bella pov

As I looked at my husband, I get happier to see him. Then I think of rose. This was rose mate/ husband. I shouldn't even be here. Emmy I came to say good bye. Goodbye? We just found each other. Yeah we did, but you have a new life now. I can see the happiest in your eyes that you once had for me. Once had, baby you'll still my wife. Yeah but I can forget that, Emmy it's been good to see you, but I got to leave you alone. Goodbye I will always love you.

Em

Has I watched my bella walk away I fall to my knees. I watch her disappear. Then I try to get up. I walk slowly to rosy. As I open the door, I hear laughter from my family. Rosy calls to me, but I go up to our room. I hear rose come up and seat next to me. What happen babe? I know I'm your mate, but I think im Bella's mate too. I look up to rosy face see her smiling. Yes Emmet you are, we both are. Now we're is she? I don't know she said good bye and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I fall to my knees when I heard Emmet say that. Why would she leave us, I told her I felt something for her. What made her say this em? I told her I loved her she smiled then looked down and started to cry. I rushed to her tried to pull her into my arms, but she moved away from me. Saying that she has to leave that she will always love me. Has she walked away I fall to my knees. I need her, I don't feel compete without her. I know em, she's our other mate. Our other mate? How can this be rose? I don't know em, but I do know she competed you in human life; I compete you in this life. Yes you both do. Em I felt something when you first got changed, maybe that's why I didn't care about you talking about her. I got up and moved around as I thought. I need to know everything about you and her, it made me get to know her, I fallen in love. Alice storms into the room. I know why she said that em. We both look up at her with questions in our eyes. She knows both of you are mates. Yes... Then I get it, she doesn't want to become between me and em, so she took herself out. Not knowing she could be ours. I start to pick up my phone. I don't think that's a good ideal rose, I sent the boys to get her. I nodded my head to my sister as she took her leave. I felt Emmet get off the floor and went to stand by the window.

Else were

I sat on this Conner feeling sorry for myself; I hope my Emmy was happy with rose. I smiled all the happy times I had with him. Like him asking me for our first date, our first kiss, our wedding. I had my time with him, even thought it was short it was an enough for me. Who am I kidding it wasn't enough time with him, but I'm willing to step back and leave so she could be happy with rose. I smelled jasper and Edward before I seen them. What are they doing here? Telling me to stay away from Emmet and rose. As I waited for them to tell me off, I started to cry. I see Edward first he fallen to his knees so he could look at me on my level. Hey bella are you ok? No Edward I just left the man I loved. I felt jasper clam me down while Edwards talks to me. You shouldn't have left them bella. I stood up and yelled at him WHY THE HELL NOT EDWARD; EMMET MATED WITH ROSE NOT ME. There is where your wrong my sweet little sis I heard jasper say. What are you talking about? They are both your mates. I only thought vampires can only have one mate? They are some that have more than one bella and you are one of them. Is that why it took all I have to walk away from em? Yes bella, can we take you back to your mates? Yes I think we need to talk about this. We all take off running. I start to think what if they going to fight it now since I left before. I see Edward shack his head and slow down to my past. No one can fight mating bella, they are made for you, you didn't know now you do so don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is Alice and her shopping. At the word shopping I have a frown on my face. Jasper is laughing in front of us. Our mate loves to shop so does rose. I can't believe I have a mate those shops. As we get closer to the house I start to smell them. I see Emmet in a window on the second floor; he always did the second floor. As I looked at him he turns away from me and I guess spoke to rose because she came. Then I looked at jas and back to them and they were gone. I heard the door open and they came out. Edward and jasper walked past them into the door. As I stood there waiting for whatever pushing that I deserve. I didn't expect both of them pulling me into a kiss and hug. I smile to both of them and say are you too mad at me…


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked to hear bella ask that. I heard Emmet sigh. I looked puzzled at him. He looked at me and mouth later to me. Then we turn to bella. You could see how scared she looks as she waited for us to speak. Bella we are not mad, you did not know you were our mate. She let out unneeded breath. Emmet then walks up to her takes her by the hand then leads her inside. I follow behind them like a puppy. As we got in our family was waiting for us. I could tell bella was scared of them not liking her. So I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She relaxed in my arms. I smiled at that, and then turned to my family. Alice was the first to speech. Hello I'm Alice were going to be best friends. Then she hugs her while I have my arms around her. It was wired, but that's my little sis for you. Jasper and Edward said hi then shack her hand. Then there were our parents. At this moment I was scared. My mom took her out of my arms and gave her a big hug. Bella it's been too long. Yes it has esme. I looked at my mate and parents. Carlisle was the first to speak after he gave bella a hug. You remember when we left for a year. We nodded our heads yes. That is when we met bella, she was sad by her loss of husband. We didn't know she was talking about Emmet here. Esme lead bella to the living room, me and Emmet followed. So bella how have you been? Good esme and yourself? Same I have missed you. I looked up at Carlisle he looked sad for some reason. I heard Edward yell WHAT. I stand up removed my mate from esme grasp. Someone better explain fast. Rose seat down and I will tell you. Esme had an affair with me that year. WHAT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DAD! Because he's not my true mate, nether is bella rose. My mate is…. I heard a knock on the front door. As Carlisle went to get it. We turned back to esme. I heard to voices talking to Carlisle. Is our mother here Carlisle? Yes why don't you guys come in. thank you, how longs has mom been here? Not even an hour Emmet Emily. Bella pulls out of my arms has they came in. when they entered you could tell Emmet was there father, I also see a little dare I say it me in them. I look over to em; he has that look on his face. Bella turns to him and motions him to her. jr, em I want you to meet your father. Daddy it's really you Emily said. Dad. Yes it's me, I'm so sorry I left you three. Its ok dad we forgave you a long time ago, now were finally a family. Um kids I would like for you to meet Rosalie your father and my mate. WHAT MATE? I only thought you could have one? No some have too. Rose comes meet our kids bella said. I smile as I walk over there; bella takes me into her arms as she introduces us. Hey mom Emily says after we get introduced. I beam in proud. Emmet laughs as he hugs his kids. Jr looks at me for a minute's motion me to come with him. You're not going to hurt my family are you? No Emmet I wouldn't hurt anyone. Good, now welcome to our family. Has we get back in esme names her true mate. Jane. Then why are you with else? So I can bring news to my masters. Jasper grabs her, while Emmet makes a fire. Then jasper throws esme into it. Did you know that Carlisle? No if I have I would have killed her myself. Ok kids you already know Carlisle, this is Alice, jasper and Edward. They are mates also my mom said. Nice to meet you. So what do you guys like to do? I love to shop and shop and some books and video games. She's little of us all. Emmet I love to play video games. I look over to Emmet and he's jumping for joy. I love my husband but he's a dork. I'm your dork rosy and bells. Yes you are babe. The kids wanted to show Emmet there mad skills so he hooked it up. bella grabs my hand and leads me to the couch, while everyone leaves. She pushes me down so she could lay on me. I smile when she kisses my neck were emmet's mark is at. I need to mark you don't I rose? Yes babe you do. How about we go and do that, get to know each other. Yeah. Before anyone goes the mutts want us to meet them. I sink back into the couch with bella. Carlisle ask when? There going to call now. Phone started to ring alice went to get it. They want us to meet then in 20 minutes at the border. Ok. Has all of us getting ready I hear my husband talking to our kids, about coming back and playing all night. I didn't hear bella until I heard a big smack to my husband's head. I laugh as I walk down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see Emmet pick bella up and spin her. She's laughing; I remember my friend and her husband I frown. Bella comes over while Emmet stays away. Rose what's wrong? I was just remembering my past best friend and her husband. Awe I'm sorry baby, is there something I could do for you? Nah let's get to our family and go. She took my hand. Emmet got up and took me into his arms while Carlisle started talking. Emily and Emmet walked to bella. Bella wrapped her arms around them. Carlisle can we just go, so we can come back get to know our new members? Yeah sorry Rosalie. Its ok dad. Has we ran, I could smell them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose pov

They were waiting for us, I pulled bella behind me. I heard a sound from behind me. I heard the kids laughing. I give them a question look, they mouth mom. I turned to bella to see her pissed off. I was about to speak when the lead mutt started to talk. Bella? Jake? I watched as my mate run to him and hug him. Emmet and I share a look. Bella pulls away from this Jake to look at us. Rose Emmet I want you to meet Jake. Emmet and I forced out a hi. She turned back to him. I didn't like that smile he had on his face, neither did anyone else in the family. The kids moved over to us. Mom dad can we talk for a minutes? Sure? I know you rather hear this from mom, but we don't know if mom would tell you. Mom and Jacob was a couple for a while. Who broke it off? That we don't know, mom never told us. After hearing those words my heart broke, I heard Emmet tell them thank you for telling us. The nodded their heads as we walk back. When we returned it looked like the meeting was over and bella and Jacob was no were to be found.

Emmet pov

After I heard that, I wanted to get back to bella. When returned our family was only one there. I lowered my head in shame. I felt rose move next to me, she grabs my hand. Come on babe lets go home. I didn't want to move from this spot until bella came back. I knew rose couldn't move so we just seat there, I was surprised when the kids sat down too. I gave them a question look. Not moving from this spot until our parents moved. I was touch of how fast they took to rose. While we were waiting for bella I got to know them more.

Bella pov

I was happy to see my old flame. How you been Jake? I been well, I miss you and the kids. I smiled; he's always been a talker. Bella why don't you and the kids come back. My smiled fall, Jake I would have loved too, but come one there's nothing there. Bella they could be this time. There will never be a next time, I found Emmet. Oh you means Blondie's Emmet, come on bells he left you for her. With that said I saw red, she's the reason he's alive and she happens to be my mate, both of them are. He's faced fall. What how could you mate with two people, let alone another girl? Real easy, I'm going back. Fine but when they leave you doesn't come crying to me. Trust me I won't. I ran to the spot I left my family. I smiled when I see my loves and children there. When I got closer they all looked up at me, Jr and a look of worried, same with em. Both of my mates had hurt emotions on their face, I then knew the kids told them about Jake and me. I give the kids a look they took off like sacredly cats. I move over to rose, I sat down then pulled rose onto my lap while Emmet moved his head to my shoulder. Babes you don't have anything to worry about. I heard them breath after those words. I move Emmett's head up to give him a kiss, then I did the same to rose. Loves let's go home.

Emmet pov

I heard bella before I seen her. I looked over to rose, she sad. Rose isn't the type to cry, but if she could I bet she would cry. I was just about to pull her to me when bella ran over and took rose in her arms. I felt bella pull me to her. I rested my head on her shoulder while I waited to hear. Babes you don't have anything to worry about. I took a breath at those words. Then she kissed me and rose and told us lets go home loves. I pulled both of my loves up. Bella and I raced home, while rose laughed at us. I said I let bella beat me, but in truth she beat me badly. When we walked thought the door jasper said. How does it feel to lose to a mate? At that everyone started to laugh. I looked around the room for my kids. It'll never get old.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose pov

I watched my mate and kids play Xbox. After a while I pulled bella up and took her to my room. I heard awe from Alice I think. I just rolled my eyes, while pulling a laughing bella with me. As we got closer, I started to get worried. I think bella notice that took me into her arms. I smiled as we walked into the room. I pushed bella onto the bed; I went to kiss her when my doors open. I was ready to kill who ever that was. Alice came flying into the room. Alice what do you need? Nothing I just wanted to come in here.

Bella pov

I was pissed at Alice. I really wanted to see were this was going. The door was still open, so I heard my mate and kids yelling at each other. I laughed out loud. Rose finally got Alice out, so she picked me up and though me on the bed. Now where were we? I didn't answer her, I just pulled her to me. I pushed our lips together. I pulled rose on top of me. At this moment I wanted rose to mate with me. I pulled away from her, baby take me now. I got a big smile from her, baby are you sure? Yes baby. We start talking our cloths off.

Emmet pov

I know what my girls are doing up there. i look over to my family, I see the smiling faces. They know Rose and I always wanted kids, to find out we both have some. I was going to let my girls do it first since I have been with both of them.

Rose pov

Bella was kissing down my neck. She got to my mark from Emmet. She kissed it nicely, moved over to the side and bit into my neck. I moaned out in pain. After she was done, she looked up with this smirk that could make Edwards to shame. I kissed that look away, and then I slowly went down her neck. I kissed the place where I was going to mark her. I bit down on that sport, when I heard her moan I wrapped my arms around her. Once I was down I looked down at her. Baby takes me please. The moment I heard that I laid her down, I lay next to her started to kiss her. I broke the kiss to look at her body, she was beautiful she was all mine and Emmett's. I looked up at her face to see fear in her eyes. I whispered baby what's wrong? I'm ugly. Oh baby you're so beautiful. Rose doesn't lie. At those words I lost it, I took her face in my hand. I would never lie to you, I was looking at my babes beautiful body. She smiled. Are we good now baby? She answers me with a kiss. I slowly worked my way down to her pussy. I put my nose to her cunt and breathe in her sent. She put her hand on the back of my head, holding my head there. I start to stick my tongue into her pussy. I started fucking her cunt; I stick one finger then too. She kept moaning my name, baby I'm about to come. I took my fingers out to stick my tongue back it, just when I did that she came all over my mouth. She tasted so good, I watched her catch her breather. When she did she flipped me over.

Bella pov

After I flipped her over, I kissed my mark then started tailing kisses done her boobies got to her bully. While I was spending time with her belly, I stick a finger into her, I heard a moan and it was the beautiful thing I heard ever. I fucked her with my finger, she screamed my name. I licked her cunt and my finger. I heard a knock on the door. Bella rose, this guy name Jake is here. Why would he be here? I heard a growl, I pulled rose to me and whispered into her ear, baby don't worry I'll be making u scream my name for the of our lives, he just can't handle he lost me . I grabbed rose hand, as we walked down the stairs. We heard a boom; we raced down stairs to seen Jake bend to the wall my Emmet. Emmet let him go, Jake what are you doing here? Bella I inprinted on you. I rolled my eyes, I went to speak but rose went after him. Rose stop, don't let him get to you that's what he wants.

Rose pov

I regretted let him go, I walked over to Emmet who had that look to kill. Bella walked over to us to stand in front of me. She looked mad, at whom I don't know. I went to take Bella's head, but she pulled it away. I was hurt, I felt Emmet take my hand. I heard bella speak Jake leave you didn't inprinted on me, now leave me alone. I watch him with a smirk on my face. Bella wasn't watching him leave she was watching me and Emmet. Now to you too, how many times do I have to tell you too that I can take care of myself? Don't let that dume ass get to you, that's want he wants. I hang my head and say sorry

Emmet pov

I say sorry and move toward her, I kind of know when to touch her after she yells. I pick her in my arms and kiss her. I am waiting for rose to follow my lead. I turn around to see rose hurt and looking at the ground, I feel sorry for her, I feel bella pull away to see bella take rose face to look up at her. Baby its ok, I feel better am sorry you don't know how to handle this kind of bella. You're learning, but until then follow ems lead. Bella motion me to follow them up stairs. They race up the stairs. As I open the door bella had pulled rose into a kiss. I felt Emmet jr start to harden. Bella and rose turn to me, you still call it little Emmet? I was about to answer when rose yelled out yes. Bella laughed as she walked to me. She took my hand backed up and pulled on top of her, baby make love to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmet pov

After I heard that, nothing else matter but me and her. Don't get me wrong I knew rose was still around, but she already mark her now it's my turn. Rose did help me out of my cloths and bella then moved over to the couch. I moaned when bells took ahold of my dick to put it into her. I moaned really loud after I was all the way in. it felt great to be back into her pussy. I knew both of my girls loved it hard, so I start to pound into her. I lean down to kiss her neck. I kissed the other side of her neck then bit down to mark her, as I was biting her she came and in turn set me off. I buried my come into her. I pull out and roll over to her side. I felt rose on the other side of bella. I was in heaven I have two beautiful mates. Sometime later I heard a knock on the door; I told them to hold on got out of bed pulled the covers up around the girls. Rose went to get up, I pushed her back down. Baby stay with bells. I went to the door to find my kids. Can I help you? Dad comes play Xbox. I laugh while I was pulled out the door. I heard bella yell, can't I get some time with him. My daughter yelled no. Now sweetie that not nice, I just now got your mother back too. I know dad, but I grew up thinking you're died. Oh sweetie I understand. How about we watch a movie? Emily pulled me down next to her, she cuddled up to. We watched two movies before my family came in. bella came in with annoyed look on her face. Rose mouthed Alice.

Bella pov

I had something else to tell my mates. I felt Emmy Emmet come over to me. Moms are you sure? Yes I can't not tell them. Shouldn't we wait for Alexis? No. after that I turned to my family. A couple years ago, i meet this lady she always wanted a kid. Her husband was in the war. I found this drink that made me have a dick. I gave her a child, her names Alexis. I had to change her mother to save her. I looked at my family they all looked like I had too heads. Rose recovered first what you mean you had another kid. Yes, we was thinking about having another one, but then I meant my mates. Babe do you want to have another one? Rose said. Yeah, I wasn't really there for Alexis at the begins. Why was that? Her husband came back. Rose how old is Alexis? 2 next week. I heard a knock on the door. I heard Nikki voice, I smiled. Carlisle said yes, I watched my baby girl run into the living into my arms. Hey baby girl, have you been good for mommy? Yes dad, hey em and Emmet. Hey little sis, both of them said. I smiled; I looked over to Emmet and rose. They looked confused, and angry. I turned my eyes back to my kids. Alexis was talking to Emily. I felt Emmet and rose come over, I told Emmet and Emily to take Alexis. Right when I turned around Nikki came at me screaming baby. I knew now I was in trouble. But I pecked her on the cheek anyway.

Rose pov

As I watched this Nikki jump in bella arms. I saw red, the only thing that was holding me back was emmet. Bella put her behind her, and then slowly walked over to me. Baby relaxes nothing going one between us. I just slapped her. Emmet was in shock, so I slipped out of his arms took off.

Bella pov

I hold my cheek while I watch rose leave, I was about to fall to the ground when Emmet caught me, but we fall to the floor together. I heard a scream of daddy then I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose pov

All of a sunned I stop falls down. I reached for my phone, and called Alice. Alice what's going on? Bella and Emmet fall to the ground passed out. I dropped the phone shocked. Rose I think you need to get home. Ok Alice I'm on my way. I really didn't want to go back yet. But my mates needed me. While I ran home, I was trying to think of why I left. I didn't feel theft because this Nikki hugged her. Is that why I left? Do we have another mate, maybe? I saw the house 50 feet ahead of me. I got inside to see Nikki holding Emmet and bella hand. I heard the family take a breather, I walked to my mates. Nikki went to let go, I held my hand, she looked at me confused. I took Emmett's other hand and bella, but I made sure I held Nikki eyes. You three mated again? I guess so; I look over to my father. He just nodded his head to talk. I regretted letting go of bella and Emmet. I walked with my father up to his office. Dad what happen? Honey you just mated to you third and final mate. I sure hope so. A knock on the door stopped me from asking my next question. Carlisle went to open the door for my kids; they had their little sister in their arms. They all three had a worried look, so I got up and took all three of them in my arms. Mom what's going on with momma and dad? I looked to Carlisle for that answer. Your parents passed out after your mom ran out. I looked up sadly. Why would mom run out? Emily turned to me? I was shocked about Nikki, I didn't want to growl at her when she hugged bella, I guess they thought I was gone for good. But I wasn't, I was coming back after I figured it out.

Emily pov

I was listing to mom's story. I understood her; I held Alexis to my mouth and whispered. This is your other mommy sissy. She looked up to me confused. Its ok to have more than one mommy sis. I watched Alexis reach out to mom. Mom looked confused when I drop her into her arms. I stood behind my mom with my hand on her shoulder, while my twin mirrors me. Waiting for grandpa to finish talking, I heard Edward laugh when he read my mind. Mom and grandpa turned their action to me. I shocked my head to tell them later. Rose I seen this before, I know you don't understand me but it's not unlikely to have three mates, and emmet and bella should be awake in two hours, so until then go talk to nikki. I watched mom get up, she turned to me to see if Al wanted to come to me. She just rested her head on mom. I looked up to mom to see a smile on her face.

Rose pov

I started to walk to the door, when Carlisle stopped me. Kids why don't me and your aunt take you shopping. Alexis shot her head up can I go too? Carlisle laughed the reach for her, before she went to him she put her arms around me for a hug, then went to Carlisle. I smiled then raced down stairs. Nikki looked up when I reached her. nikki we need talk, she gets up and walks with me to the door. What's going on Rosalie? You, emmet , bella and I are mates. How can that be? I don't know nikki, I don't care. Nikki looked me in the eye, I need to clear my head and ill be back before they wake. Then she took off, I almost fall to my knees when jasper caught me. I tried to pull away but he just held me closer to him. He talked to me saying to hold on, he told Edward to call alice and get the kids back here. He took me to bella and emmet. Emily was trying to find nikki.

Nikki pov

I Had mates, I always wanted bella to be mine. Then add to more, I just got use to being me and al, now it changes again. Bella told me all about emmet, but nothing about this rose. Is she knew? Before I could wonder about that Emily called.

hello Emily

hi nikki, why did you leave momma, daddy and mommy

honey I had to breathe, is everything alright?

No momma keeps going in out of it, mom please come home we all need you and al keeps crying.

When I heard my baby girl was crying I nearly drop my phone. I told Emily to put the phone up to AL's ear.

Baby girl don't cry mommas coming.

Mommy! I'm so scared; daddy and new momma wont wake up.

Ill is there in a few honey, is Rosalie up?

Yes?

Tell your sister to put you in her arms; I see the house Ill is there soon

Ok mommy I love you!

I love you too honey.

Rose pov

I heard Nikki on the phone, she told Emily to put al in my arms. Emily laid her in my arms then seat on one side. Emmet came in and seat on the other side. I was surround by my kids, emmet and Emily laid there heads on me. I heard nikki come through the door. She stop at the door to see the site I guess. Rose please, im so sorry. Nikki it's ok, I understand


End file.
